All For Love
by GrojbandLover3603
Summary: En este fic, Corey se va de PeaceVille, dejando a sus amigos... y a la persona que ama. Descubre que hará Corey para volver (Corney)
1. Chapter 1

**HOLAAAAAA! Estoy emocionada, ya que este es un nuevo fic (nooooooo enserio._.) Ok ya, disfrútenlo. Este el fic de la votación que había hecho (Reviews de Parejas) en ese concurso gano Corney…así que….. solo lean :T**

Corey empezaba a sentir algo especial por Laney, pero por su desgracia, eso no sería posible, pues el papá de Corey ha decidido irse de PeaceVille para ir a Estados Unidos y conseguir un mejor trabajo.

-No papá, no me puedes hacer esto!-le grito Corey a su papá en frente de todos los chicos

-Corey, no lo hagas más complicado, ya nos tenemos que ir-

-Sr. Riffin, no hay algo que se pueda hacer- pregunto Kin muy preocupado

-Lo siento, he tomado una decisión, despídete Corey, ya nos tenemos que ir-

-No…no, no! No me iré! Para que me necesitas haya, es más, porque no te llevas a Trina?!-

-Trina tiene que terminar sus estudios en PeaceVille y tú tienes más oportunidades allá-

-Qué oportunidad tengo?! Alguna que no quiero? Entiende que lo único que quiero es rockear con mi banda-

-Corey, hay muchos niños de tu edad, con ellos podrás formar una nueva banda-

-No es lo mismo sin ellos!... Sin mis amigos-

-Ya te dije, nos iremos…te espero en el auto, despídete- El papá de Corey di la vuelta y se dirigió al auto.

-Core…quédate…..por favor- dijo Laney con lágrimas en sus ojos.

-Lo siento Laney…. Ya oíste a mi papá…. No hay nada que cambie su decisión-Corey estaba a punto de llorar, pero de repente sintió que lo abrazaban, era Laney. Los gemelos se acercaron, los vieron con tristeza y se unieron al abrazo. Así duraron unos segundos, hasta que oyeron el clac son del auto.

-P prometo volver con ustedes… lo prometo-Corey salió de la cochera y entro al auto, Laney y los gemelos salieron y solo observaron al auto irse, cada vez más lejos.

-Por fin no tendré que oír sus horrorosas canciones!…claro, si se le puede llamar música-Trina decía saliendo de su habitación junto a Mina.

-Que!? Tu provocaste esto?!- grito Laney en un tono furioso

-Jajaja no, mi papá decidió irse, pero me quería llevar a mí, claro que insistí con que se fuera con Corey. Sin duda, un gran plan!-

-Agh! Esto no te lo perdonare!-Laney estaba demasiado furiosa que incluso se puso roja.

-Laney, hay que irnos…- dijo Kon poniendo su mano en el hombro de Laney. Al sentir eso, Laney movió su hombro quitando la mano de Kon.

-Solo recuerda Trina Riffin, GrojBand jamás, jamás acabara!-Al decir esto Laney salió furiosa de garaje seguida de los gemelos.

-Blablabla- decía Trina mientras movía su mano de forma que simulaba a alguien hablando.

-Wow! Se veía demasiado furiosa-dijo Mina sorprendida

- Eso no me importa mientras ya no tenga que oír a mi hermano y su estúpida banda-

**Hola! Que les pareció? Quieren que siga? Si es así, póngamelo en un review. Siento mucho la tardanza pero he pasado por una crisis y no he tenido ánimos para escribir ni hacer nada, pero aquí estoy con todos mis ánimos mara ustedes, lamento que sea corta es por lo mismo. Felices Fiestas! (si eres de México :P)**

**Bye, nos leemos después! :3**


	2. Chapter 2

**Holaaaa! Que hay? Aquí les traigo es siguiente cap.**

**Espero que lo disfruten ;)**

Corey estaba en el asiento del copiloto. El solo pensaba lo que pasaría, sus amigos ya no están y la persona que más ama en este mundo está a millones de kilómetros. El solo se imaginaba que sería de el sin su banda

**·En PeaceVille·**

Laney se dirigía a su casa, en el camino no dejaba de llorar. Al llegar, subió las escaleras, se dirigió a su cuarto y serró. Obviamente la mamá de Laney, se preocupó.

-Hija, puedo pasar? –

-Si…..pasa-La mamá entro al cuarto y se dirigió a Laney

-Que pasa querida?-

-Corey, eso es lo que me pasa- dijo la joven con lágrimas en sus ojos

-Qué pasa con él?-

-Se fue… se fue mama, se fue!-Al oír esto, se preocupó, pues savia que su hija amaba a ese chico con todo su corazón

-Q-que, a dónde?-

-A Estados Unidos, se fue junto a su papá, obviamente él no quería pero lo obligo-

-Tranquila, ese chico es capaz de lo que sea para volver con su banda, el Sr. Riffin lo entenderá-

-Tú crees mamá?-

-Claro que si-La señora le dio un beso en la frente a su hija y salió del cuarto

Más tarde, a Laney le llego un mensaje que decía "Laney, se cómo te siente, al igual que tú, nosotros también estamos tristes, pero….. que pasara con la banda?" la peli-roja reviso quien le había mandado ese mensaje, era de Kin, a lo que le contesto "No lo sé, estoy preocupada"

**·Con Corey·**

El y su papá estaban llegando a un departamento muy grande y lujoso.

-Wow! –grito sorprendido el muchacho de pelos azules

-Aquí es donde viviremos, te gusta?-

-Mmmmm…. Si excepto por la parte de que no están mis amigos-

-Vamos Corey, aquí puedes hacer muchos amigos-

-Lo se papá, pero ya te dije que no es lo mismo-

-Sé que es difícil esto para ti, pero créeme que te agradara este lugar. Ven-El papa de Corey llevo a su hijo donde se suponía que sería la habitación de Corey. Era grande y había mucho espacio, aunque todo era blanco.

-Aquí es donde dormirás, lo sé, no tiene gran cosa, pero puedes hacer lo que quieras con tu habitación-

-Es increíble! Estas seguro de que esto no es una casa?-dijo Corey al darse cuenta de que su departamento era demasiado grande- Como vamos a pagar todo esto?-

-No te preocupes, la empresa que me contrato nos pagara el lugar-

-Genial!-Corey entro y observo cada rincón de su nueva habitación, abrió una puerta que se encontraba adentro de su habitación, era un baño con una tina y lujosas decoraciones.

-Estas bromeando!-

-Me alegra que te guste-

-Pero que pasara con la escuela?-

-No te preocupes, ya te inscribí en la mejor escuela del lugar-

-Es increíble, tengo todo!...excepto a mi banda y… a Laney-

-Por qué mejor sales y haces amigos?-

-Está bien…-Corey salió del departamento y camino hacia un parque. El vio de lejos una banca vacía a la cual se dirigió a ella y se sentó. Solo observo el lindo paisaje que se mostraba frente a él. Pero no dejaba de preguntarse, que pasara con mis sueños? con mi banda?... con Laney…?

**Esto es todo de este cap. Lamento si se les hico algo corto pero también quiero escribir la secuela de La Pijamada y además tengo que hacer la tarea (maldita tarea!) pero bueno… dejen sus reviews, me alegra el día :D **

**Bye! :3**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey! Hola, cómo están? **

**Tanto tiempo sin leernos, quería disculparme por no subir capítulos seguido**

**No ha sido un buen tiempo para mí y más la escuela**

**Todo se me junta que no he podido tener tiempo para dedicarles una pequeña lectura**

**Pero prometo ya no fallarles en tanto eso, voy a intentar acomodar mi tiempo para escribir un capitulo**

**Tal vez de cada fic e incluso empezar uno nuevo :D**

**CONTINUEMOS! **

Los chicos, Kin, Kon y Laney estaban en la casa de los gemelos muy tristes y pensativos.

-Que creen que le ocurrirá a GrojBand?- preguntaba Kon mientras abría el refrigerador

-No lo sé bro, también me preocupa- decía el nerd, pero se dio cuenta que la peli roja ni una palabra ha dicho –Que pasa Laney, te encuentras bien?-

-Por qué lo dices Kin?-

-Es que… has estado muy callada últimamente-

- Solo estoy pensativa…. Igual que ustedes-

-Nah, yo creo que extrañas a Corey más que nosotros- decía Kon sacando un pedazo de queso y serrando el refrigerador

-Sí, muy gracioso Kon, que no estabas apunto de meterte eso a la boca?- Laney decía furiosa

-No la oigas mi querido queso, solo esta triste porque Corey se fue y ya no tiene oportunidad con el- dijo Kon tapándole los extremos al pedazo de queso simulando que tiene oídos

-No te la vas acabar!- grito Laney a punto de echarse sobre Kon, pero a tiempo Kin llago al rescate :'D

-Cálmate, Laney!-Kin intento calmar a su amiga

-Como rayos quieres que me calme si Corey no está aquí en PeaceVille!-

-Entonces si extrañas a Corey-dijo Kon sin parar de comer su queso

-Agh!... si, está bien me atraparon-decía Laney cabizbaja

Corey estaba en su casa con su computador y se conectó a GrojFace **(N/A: creo que ya saben que es GrojFACE, no se me ocurrió nada :T) **de inmediato busco a Laney en sus amigos

**#Mensajes#**

-Hola Lanes-

Laney sintió su celular vibrar, reviso quien quería charlar con ella, se emocionó al saber que esa persona era Corey –Chicos, miren es Corey!- los gemelos se acercaron para ver

-Hola Corey, como estas?-

-Los extraño mucho :( -

-Nosotros igual :'( -

-Como les ha ido?-

- Aun no sabemos qué hacer con la banda, estamos pensando en romper la banda-

-No! No hagan eso, sigan tocando sin mí, are lo que pueda para volver, te lo prometo-

-Pero no tenemos acceso al garaje, Trina no nos deja ir por nuestros instrumentos-

-No se preocupen, confíen en mí, regresare con tigo-

-Con tigo? O/O –

-No! Perdón, me equivoqué, con ustedes* -

-Hola bro, soy yo Kin, con que con tigo he . -

-Que fue un error!-

-Lo siento, soy yo Laney, de nuevo, es que de repente Kin me arrebato mi cel ~.~ -

-No hay problema :/ -

-Como sea… y que vas a ser con la escuela-

-Al parecer a mi papa le pagaron el apartamento y el colegió para que se pueda quedar a aquí, lo malo es que el colegio es muy bueno, es el más caro de por aquí-

-Y porque eso es malo?-

-Por qué no están ustedes en el-

-Corey, nos vas a ser llorar-

-Lo siento, pero mi papa me había dicho que vaya conociendo gente, así que en unos minutos más me tendré que preparar para la bienvenida de la escuela-

-Ok, adiós, pero te vuelve a conectar heee!-

-Jejeje, si claro, chao-

**#Fin de Mensajes#**

Corey apago su computador y se fue a dar una ducha, se alisto y de inmediato se fue a la bienvenida de su escuela

Al entrar, todo se veía enorme, los salones, la cafetería, el salón de conferencias e incluso había un gimnasio con piscina! **(N/A: yo y mis fantasías XD ) **Había chicos y chicas conversando y conociéndose al igual que también no faltaba alguien que estaba echando relajo :P. Como él no había desayunado quiso ir a la cafetería

Vio a lo lejos una chica que estaba solo leyendo un libro, Ella tenía Cabello mediano color miel oscuro, ojos cafés claro, playera negra y falda rosa claro y era muy dulce y simpática.

-Hola- dijo Corey dirigiéndose hacia ella

-Hola, que se te ofrece?-

-Me podías decir dónde queda la cafetería?-

-Sí, subiendo las escaleras hacia la derecha- dijo con una dulce voz y una gran sonrisa en su rostro

-Gracias- le devolvió la sonrisa

-Espera!- grito la chica

-Qué?-

-Te puedo acompañar?- dijo algo tímida

-Claro-

**Bueno, lo siento por tardar, enserio!... No me creen? POS ME MATO XD nah, no se crean.**

**Quiero hacer un tipo de juego con ustedes en cada cap. Consiste en que yo les hare unas preguntas, y ustedes las van a contestar ( las preguntas tienen que ver con el destino de la historia) y si la respuesta se usó más, eso es lo que pasara en el siguiente cap. :)**

**Aquí la primer pregunta: Quieren que la chica desconocida se haga amiga de Corey? **

**A) si b) no c) no se**

**Dejen su review con la respuesta**

**CHAO! :3**


End file.
